a crooked past
by kikibrown64
Summary: while looking for a new host for wanda they find something else too. cannon pairings J/J W/I J/M
1. Chapter 1

**sooo... this is my first fanfic hope you like let me know what you think and feel free to leave suggestions **

**XOXO kiki **

When the invasion started I was only nine years old and living in La-Jolla California. My parents' were always talking about conspiracies, so it wasn't a shock for me. my mom, dad, big brother Kit and I lived in hiding for four years near the border of Arizona and California, before they got my dad. I was only thirteen. Next was mom they got her a year later while we were running from some seekers. And now Kit and I are all alone.

I sat in the car and pulled out the hazel contacts with silver rims that dad got made special before anyone new about the invasion. I let my hair down to cover my neck science i didn't have a scar there like they did. carefully i put on the contacts so that you couldn't see the natural blue of my eyes and tried to make myself seem unusually peaceful the parasites did. I only went in to populated areas if completely necessary, and right now I really needed food and toilet paper. Slowly I stepped out of the car trying not to draw attention to myself. As I was in the store I kept my head down and loaded my cart.

"Hello," Smiled the cashier. She was young maybe seventeen at most, with fiery red hair and pale skin. "My name is dancing flame. I haven't seen you around here before." I forced a smile back. "Hi, I'm just passing through. I'm meeting some friends some were on our way to Tucson." I lied as if it was fist nature. she smiled back and continued to bag my groceries. I still kept my head low.I loaded the groceries in to the car in a hurry to get out of here and back to the safety of my cave in the desert.

As I sat down in the drivers side i noticed the only other car in the parking lot; a big black van.I got on to a back street and noticed a black van that I had seen at the store. I started to feel anxious. Nervously I adjusted the mirror and looked at the gas I was running dangerously low. "shit, shit, shit! No, don't fuckin' die on me. Not now." I muttered, still trying not to draw attention, as the car stuttered to a stop. I banged my head against the steering wheel. I looked in the review mirror and saw the van getting closer. Please don't be a seeker, please don't be a seeker.

I got out of my car and tried to act normal. I went around to the back opened the trunk. As I was reaching to pull out the gas can, I felt someone pinch my nose and cover my mouth. I kicked and punched and bit with everything I had I wasn't going down with out a fight and by the sounds of pain I was getting I knew I was doing it right. I started to see black around the edges of my eyes and my lungs were hurting bad it felt like some one was jumping on my rids. I could feel myself slipping away and I was helpless. i just let the light slip away while praying that Kit would be okay.

"But what if it doesn't work? What will we do then." I heard a female say. "Mel, we all love Wanda so its worth a shot." said a guy that time. I peeked my eyes open and slowly and tried to move into a defensive position but found myself bound and unable to move. There were three people in the car; a woman who looked to be in her early twenties with thick dark hair that reached her shoulders, dark skin and hazel eyes. A man who looked older then her but not really old. and a guy about my age who looked like he could be the woman's brother. "where," I started to ask and then I really took a look and noticed that they didn't have sliver ring around there pupils.

**thanks for reading now make my day and press that little button that says review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**here ya go hope u like it :)**

_**chapter 2**_

"Your human?" I tried to say but it sounded more like a question. "Jamie you were supposed to make sure she stayed asleep," Hissed the man to the guy about my age. He pulled out a bottle of something and pored it on a rag. I was confused at what he was doing at first then I realized that it was chloroform. "shit!" I gasped as he started to crawl over to my. Immediately I started to struggle again.

"Wait! Stop, I'm human too. Look I don't have a scar on my neck!" That got their attention fast. The girl pushed around the guy with the chloroform and moved the hair off my neck. When she looked her eyes grew wide. I prayed she would tell them that I'm not lying and they would let me go. My fate now rested in her hands. I held my breath as he asked "is it true." She nodded yes. I let my breath out.

"Why are your eyes all… um… you know" Jamie asked with a puzzled face. "contacts." I stated simply. I moved to take them out but was suddenly aware of the robe on my wrists and ankles. "I could show you if you untied me." Jamie jumped right um on it but the other guy stopped him. "What if she's lying?" he whispered in a harsh voice. "I'm not lying dumb ass, now untie me." I said my emotions showing in my voice.

Jamie looked between the two of us unsure of who he should listen to. "Mel?" "She's not lying, Jared." The girl, I guess her name is Mel, said while untying me. The sudden rush of blood back to my hands and feet was painful. My hand and feet were all tingly and there were red marks on my wrists and ankles. I reached up to my eye and took out the contacts. I reached in my pocket and sighed in relief when the case was still there. I put them into the solution and looked at them.

"Okay, do you believe me now?" I asked the guy. He nodded. "so… do you wana tell me why you kid napped me and why we are sitting in the back of a car?" I asked them. "Well for starters tell us who you are then I'll tell you," Said Jared with a serious look on his face.

"My names Jamie O'Hair, I'm fifteen years old and I'm not telling you anything else till you let me know." I said matching he seriousness. He nodded, "Mel here was a host to a soul-"

"Whoa! Wait this chick was inhabited by one of toughs parasites?" I couldn't believe it there was a way out for people. I could find my family, save them. Maybe the world could be normal again. My musing was cut off by Jared's voice.

"Yes, well any way while they shared a body Mel was still in there fighting her. On Wanda's, the soul, way to Tuscan Arizona, when she stared to look for us in the desert. Mel's uncle Jeb found them half dead and brought them back to the caves. Anyway to make a long story short; we got Wanda out and now were looking for a new body for her." I was seriously confused right now. How did she know were to find them? Are people are still alive inside? I had so many questions.

"Wow… cool? I guess? So, what do we do now?" I asked after about five minutes of awkward silence. I scratched the back of my head. Jared answered "You can go back to your car that's out of gas in the middle of no where and most likely get caught by the seekers." He let that sink in. "Or you can come with us where there are other humans and there are no seekers." I was faced with the option of going with them to safety. Or go to my brother, who I left alone with no car, no food, and no way of contacting me, and have to possibly face a seeker. The choice was too hard and I had to make up my mind soon. I went over the pros and cons. Either way it went chances were that I wouldn't see Kit again, but should I take that chance. The second I had made up my mind and was about to tell them I heard I siren go off in the distance.

**did ya like it let me know :)**


End file.
